witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Marketplace
The Marketplace of the Trade Quarter is a lively place during the day: customers mill about and the buskers and bards play their instruments among the merchants' parcels, packages and stalls. Enormous he heaps of salt glittering in the sunlight. There are two main sections: Salt Square and Tanners Square Due to the state of martial law, though the normal, law abiding human traffic quiets down when the night falls, the apparent curfew does nothing to stop the kikimores and Salamandra. Salt Square Here are the merchants you can meet: * the Zerrikanian trader. [note: he is listed as Zerrikanian "vendor" on the map] ** He buys and sells food ** drink ** flowers ** a few herbs (but at least he gives a good rate on those!), he does not buy or sell monster parts ** wormwood spirit ** and a few books: Druid's Herbarium, Field Plants, Plants of Barren Lands * the Alchemist, should more rightly be called the herbalist. He buys and sells alchemical items, talismans, like rattles, as well as some books and scrolls. ** he'll buy herbs, but does not give the best prices: beggartick, berbercane, green mold, verbena, wolf's aloe ** minerals: naezan salts ** skinnable items: abomination lymph, alp fangs, beast fangs, bloedzuiger blood, cadaverine, drowner brains, drowned dead tongues, echinops rootstock, ectoplasm, fleder fangs, ghoul blood, graveir bones, toxin, venom glands, wing membrane ** grease: suet ** potions: perfume, White Raffard's Decoction, Wives' Tears ** Books: The Great Book of Minerals, A Small Book of Minerals * the Booze vendor. He buys and sells food and drink, but does not actually have any alcohol (unless you have sold him some). * the Textile vendor. He doesn't buy or sell anything. * the Wood trader. He is not really a merchant, more of a gossip for hire, since wood is not an item used in this game. :"A wink, was that? Plow secrecy, all know I sell information. What'll it be?" That'll be 25 orens, please. * the Wholesaler (Leuvaarden clone). He can be overheard mentioning Julian. :"My friend Julian wishes to enter the antiques business. I wonder where he finds such goods." Tanners Square Here are the merchants you can meet: * the Bookseller. ** He buys and sells books and, ** scrolls. when it rains, he can be found huddled usually with a few other merchants just behind his stall, facing the blacksmith's area. He keeps regular hours. * the Arms dealer. ** He buys and sells weapons ** armor and, ** related products. He is one of the people who sells the excellent leather jacket. He also shares his inventory with the armorer in the square outside the New Narakort Inn. * the Blacksmith, really a swordsmith. ** He forges weapons in exchange for gems ** he also buys and sells weapons ** armor and, ** related products. It seems that Count de Wett demands bejewelled hilts or pommels for his weaponry, and gems are apparently not taxed. * the Merchant (Leuvaarden clone, in dark blue). He makes some veiled threats and spends his days beside the Bookseller. He can be found at night, at him home which is tucked into a little courtyard with a statue of Melitele, just west of the Maribor Gate. Day or night, however, he still speaks in "holier-than-thou" tones. The Alley along the Walls There are other merchants about the quarter as well. On the southeastern 'ring road' (technically called the Alley along the Walls), you'll find: * the Butcher. He buys and sells meat, he also buys food, alcohol and Specter Oil. He's a great source of political "information" and he also has a dog named Adda. * the Fishmonger. He buys and sells fish, and gutted fish, only. * the Merchant (Julian clone in red originally, now in grey since EE). He buys and sells gift items. He also wanders around, so you can catch him in Tanner's Square, too. Other merchants * the Armorer can be found in the square adjoining the New Narakort Inn and the guardhouse. He is a "non-guild" merchant who sells weapons, armor and related products and also provides some general information about the state of affairs in the Trade Quarter. His inventory (likely his shop template) is identical to that of the arms dealer in Tanners Square. Category:Locations in The Witcher computer game de:Marktplatz im Händlerbezirk